Erza Scarlet
|-|Erza in X791 (Heart Kreuz Armor)= |-|Erza in X784 (Heart Kreuz Armor)= |-|Erza in X792 (Heart Kreuz Armor)= |-|Erza in X792 (Cape Armor)= Summary Erza Scarlet is an infamous S-Class Mage with the title, "Fairy Queen Titania." She is renowned for her combat prowess as well as her status as one of her guild's most stern disciplinarians. Despite her intimidating exterior, she deeply cares for her comrades and treats them as if they were family, as she lost her own after her hometown was ransacked by fanatical worshippers of the Dark Mage Zeref. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, higher with her Strongest Armors | 7-B, higher with her Strongest Armors | High 7-A, higher with her Strongest Armors, High 6-C when Enhanced by Emotions | 6-C, higher with Dragon Slayer Sword: Belserion, even higher with Fire Dragon's Flames and Ice Devil's Cold Air Name: Erza Scarlet Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 19 | 20 | 21 Classification: Human, Fairy Tail Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation and Resistance (With Flame Empress Armor), Light Manipulation and Energy Projection (With Morning Star Armor), Electricity Manipulation and Resistance (With Lightning Empress Armor), Water Manipulation and Resistance (With Sea Empress Armor), Limited Flight (With Black Wing Armor), Telekinesis, Weapon Mastery, Can summon various magical armors and weapons with varied abilities through her Requip magic, Resistance to magical eye techniques via her artificial eye (Such as Illusion Creation and Petrification), Resistance and Nullification to the following Transmutation, Age Manipulation, Biological manipulation, Time Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Matter Manipulation, Magic Absorption, and Memory Manipulation (The Holy hammer protects Erza from the effects of "Real Nightmare" and can Nullify the effects on others if she hits them with it) | Same as before along with Power Nullification with the Nakagami Armor (Can dispel the "laws of magic") | Same as before, Limited Durability Negation with Wingblade Armor (Can cut without making direct contact), Air Manipulation (With Wind God Armor), Empowerment (Was empowered by her emotions to the point of being able to destroy Deus Sema) | Same as before, Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (Her Magic is especially effective against those with dragon-like properties, bypassing their defenses) via Dragon Slayer Sword: Belserion and Fire Dragon's Flames, Limited Durability Negation against Demons (Her Magic is especially effective against those with demon-like properties, bypassing their defenses) via Ice Devil's Cold Air Attack Potency: Small City level (Stronger than Base Natsu and Gray), higher with her strongest armors, (Defeated Ikagura and Azuma, both of which defeated her Base armors) | City level (Comparable to Base Natsu and Gray), higher with her strongest armors (One-shot Minerva Orland. Defeated Etherious Form Kyôka) | Large Mountain level (Fought and damaged Ajeel Ramal. Overpowered Neinhart's Historia of the Dead), at least Large Mountain level+ with her strongest armors (One-shot Ajeel Ramal. Fought and slightly damaged Base Irene. Comparable to Dragon Force Gajeel), Large Island level when enhanced by emotions (Overpowered and destroyed Deus Sema) | Island level (Comparable to Base Natsu), higher with Dragon Slayer Sword: Belserion (Overpowered Kiria. Damaged Red Lightning Dragon Mode Laxus, but is still overall weaker), even higher with Fire Dragon's Flames and Ice Devil's Cold Air (Borrows power from Base Natsu and Ice Devil Slayer Mark Gray. Fought and matched Red Lightning Dragon Mode Laxus) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Natsu and Gray), faster with Flight Armor | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Minerva and Kyôka on separate occasions), faster with Flight Armor | Sub-Relativistic (While weakened, she reacted to Deus Sema), faster with Flight Armor | Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Red Lightning Dragon Mode Laxus), faster with Flight Armor Lifting Strength: Class K (Stronger than Natsu and Gray) | At least Class K, Class M with her Strongest Armors | At least Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Small City Class, higher with her Strongest Armors | City Class, higher with her Strongest Armors | Large Mountain Class, at least Large Mountain Class+ with her Strongest Armors, Large Island Class when Enhanced by Emotions | Island Class, higher with Dragon Slayer Sword: Belserion, even higher with Fire Dragon's Flames and Ice Devil's Cold Air Durability: Small City level (More durable than Base Natsu and Gray), higher with her Strongest Armors (Including Adamantine Armor) | City level (Took hits from Minerva and Base Kyôka), higher with her Strongest Armors | Large Mountain level (Took several attacks from Ajeel), at least Large Mountain level+ with her Strongest Armors (Took full powered attacks from both 2nd Devil Slayer Mark Gray and E.N.D. Form Natsu at the same time. Took attacks from Base Irene) | Island level (As durable as Base Natsu), higher with her Strongest Armors (Took many hits from Red Lightning Dragon Mode Laxus) Stamina: Extremely Large (Battled 100 monsters in consecutive succession without time to rest. Battled Kyoka even when her body was so sensitive that even a breath was able to make her cry in pain. Nearly died from Azeal's attack, but she still beat him, and she also got hit by Jupiter at the same time while smiling. Clashed with Irene's meteor even after she broke all her bones except for her right arm, and even after she was able to damage her with a headbutt while a sword penetrated her body) Range: A couple of meters with her swords, Several hundred meters with her Heaven's Wheel Armor Standard Equipment: Various sets of armor, weapons and an artificial eye she uses to bypass illusions. Intelligence: Gifted. Erza is an infamously powerful mage, having become an S-Rank Mage of Fairy Tail at the tender age of fifteen, and regularly takes on S-Class Missions described as being so dangerous that a single mistake could mean instant death. While she's skilled with a variety of weapons, she prefers the use of swords, being skilled enough to use both a conventional and reverse grip, and can even wield blades with her toes when restrained. She is also an expert hand-to-hand combatant, easily grappling both Natsu and Gray, the former of whom is an equally infamous brawler, to end their disputes and interspersing it into her swordplay to catch foes off guard. Furthermore, she also possesses a keen intellect, methodically picking apart the abilities and limitations of Midnight's Reflector Magic to psyche him out before nullifying it entirely with a special robe. Weaknesses: Some armors make her less mobile, Erza frequently puts herself in harm's way for the sake of her guild members. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Requip: The Knight: Erza uses requip, a type of magic that swaps weapons and armor at will. Her certain requip is called "The Knight." She is noted for her ability to requip quickly and is the only sword mage capable of equipping armor while fighting, earning her the nickname "Erza the Titania," and is well known in the continent, not only in the city of Magnolia. Her strength is so great that even strong mages such as Natsu and Gray fear her; this fear immediately ceases their bickering in her presence. Happy said that Erza's magic is beautiful because it causes a huge amount of blood to spill from her opponents. Erza is also able to mix-and-match her armor and weaponry and even switch between various weapons and armor in a short amount of time. The Knight.gif|Erza's Requip |-|Heaven's Wheel Armor= Heaven's Wheel Armor: This armor Erza uses to face multiple opponents. Erza becomes surrounded by many swords that can be thrown at her opponents. *'Sword Requipping:' Erza can summon plenty of swords (roughly more than 200), and launch weapons at her opponent(s) in a variety of different ways. The armor is meant to be used for facing multiple opponents. *'Blumenblatt (Profusion of Swords):' Erza will requip a mass amount of swords, and then charge at her opponent and slice him or her with two of her swords. Then she will fly past her enemy and send the swords she requipped into the enemy at the same time. *'Circle Sword:' Erza requires swords and has them circle her by utilizing the command, "Dance, My Blades." The swords then begin spinning rapidly around Erza, and she sends them flying towards her opponent(s) in a disc formation at first. Upon impact, the swords separate and fly in different directions dealing great damage. *'Trinity Shot:' While in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, Erza slashes the opponent in a delta formation. *'Pentagram Sword:' While using Heaven's Wheel Armor, the user slashes the swords in the shape of a pentagram to attack the target. ErzaRenderHeavenWheel.png|Heaven's Wheel Armor Blumenblatt.gif|Bumenblatt Circle_Sword.gif|Circle Sword Trinity_Shot.gif|Trinity Shot Pentagram_Sword.gif|Pentagram Sword |-|Black Wing Armor= Black Wing Armor: This armor increases the destructive power in Erza's attacks. In this form, she only uses one sword or two axes and grows wings, like a bat. *'Moon Flash:' Erza rushes past her target, slashing them in a cross pattern. Erza - Black Wing Armor.png|Black Wing Armor Moon Flash.gif|Moon Flash |-|Flame Empress Armor= Flame Empress' Armor: This flame-resistant armor lowers the destructive power of flame attacks by 50%. In this form, she has no armor on her shoulders and more on her limbs, the boots closely resembles dragon feet. *'Flame Slash:' While in the Flame Empress Armor, the user charges the blade of the sword with fire and then attacks the target with fire. *'Flame Empress' Soaring Fire Blade:' Erza ignites the "Dragon Slayer Sword: Belserion" with fire and slashes her opponent with it. FlameEmpressArmorErza(Twin tails are adorable).png|Flame Empress Armor Flame_Slash.gif|Flame Slash Erza_attacks_Kyria.png|Flame Empress' Soaring Fire Blade |-|Lightning Empress Armor= Lightning Empress' Armor: This armor lowers the attack damage of all thunder attacks aimed at Erza. Laxus stated that it wasn't enough to stand his thunder magic; however, the single attack aimed at Erza did no damage to her. *'Lightning Beam:' Erza fires a blue beam of lightning towards her opponent from the tip of the armor’s spear. LightningEmpressArmorErza.jpeg|Lightning Empress Armor Lightning_Beam.gif|Lightning Beam |-|Sea Empress Armor= Sea Empress Armor: This armor nullifies water attacks. *'Water Magic:' This armor allows Erza to charge her sword with water and release powerful whirlpools against her opponent. *'Water Slash:' While in the Sea Empress Armor, the user charges the blade of the sword with water and then attacks the target with water. Erza - Sea Empress Armor.png|Sea Empress Armor Water_Slash.gif|Water Slash |-|Adamantine Armor= Adamantine Armor: This armor is the ultimate, high-level defensive stance. In this form, Erza can withstand the magic fired by the Phantom Lord's cannon, Jupiter. *'Adamantine Barrier:' While wearing this armor, Erza gains the ability to create a powerful Magic Barrier by combining her two shields, which can even withstand spells such as the Jupiter Cannon. AdamantineArmorErza.png|Adamantine Armor Adamantine Barrier.gif|Adamantine Barrier |-|Purgatory Armor= Purgatory Armor (煉獄の鎧 Rengoku no Yoroi): The Purgatory is a black armor that is covered in spikes. When using this armor, Erza’s hair becomes styled in very prominent spikes pointing outwards in every direction, with her right eye being covered by it and a devilish shadow obscuring the upper part of her face. This is one of Erza's most powerful armors. Before her fight with Ikaruga, she claimed that "None had seen the armor and lived to tell the tale." ''Its real power is not seen, however, as it was destroyed almost instantly by Ikaruga. PurgatoryArmorErza.jpeg|Purgatory Armor |-|Giant Armor= '''Giant Armor' (巨人の鎧 Kyojin no Yoroi): This is a large, furry, golden colored armor with that sports a large cross on the breastplate. The armor is completed by a headgear with the appearance of a pair of large metal ears. The armor works great in combination with the De-Malevo-Lance, a long and elaborated polearm sporting a cross just like the one on the armor. Giant Armor.png|Giant Armor Evil_Crushing_Spear.jpg|Evil Crushing Spear |-|Flight Armor= Flight Armor: This armor features very few armored parts. It is cheetah printed, and the outfit has a large collar around Erza’s neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah’s ears adorning both sides of Erza’s head. When wearing this armor, Erza is equipped with a pair of short swords with elaborate hand-guards similar to a rapier's, shaped like a rose's thorns. *'Immense Speed:' This armor increases Erza's speed dramatically, to the point where she could match Erza Knightwalker's speed while the latter was using Silfarion. She was also able to keep up with Racer despite being under the effects of his Slowing Magic. *'Sonic Claw:' Erza dashes towards her target at high speed and slashes them multiple times from every direction. Erza Flight Armor 02.png|Flight Armor Sonic_Claw.gif|Sonic Claw |-|Morning Star Armor= Morning Star Armor (明星の鎧 Myōjō no Yoroi): This armor, which seems to be mainly composed of a leather-like material, sports many feather-shaped decorations, including the short cape, the pauldrons protruding from under it, and the cloth circling Erza’s waist, held up by a simple belt on the front. She dons a one-piece suit revealing her legs, whose upper part is covered by fishnet leggings, and with high-heeled armored greaves with large knee guards covering her calves. Her arms are heavily armored, as well. In this outfit, Erza’s hair is styled in tangled buns on top of her head, and she’s armed with a pair of simple swords with cross-shaped hand-guards, getting larger near the edges, and blades which seem to lack the standard cutting edges. *'Photon Slicer:' By pointing the twin swords towards her opponent, Erza is capable of releasing a large blast at them. Morning Star Swords.jpg|Morning Star Armor Venus Photon Slicer.gif|Photon Slicer |-|Armadura Fairy Armor= Armadura Fairy Armor: Erza's strongest armor, she also has two swords in this form, it's so strong it was able to defeat Knightwalker's spear Ravelt (although her armor broke as a result of doing so). *'Fairy Piercing Sword:' Erza charges her swords with energy and hits the target with a powerful lunge. Armadura Fairy.PNG|Armadura Fairy Armor Fairy_Piercing_Sword.gif|Fairy Piercing Sword |-|Holy Hammer= Holy Hammer: Erza receives this ancient weapon from Jean-Luc Neville, who discovered it during the archaeological investigation that unearthed part of the Infinity Clock. The hammer is longer than Erza is tall with a long black handle in a zigzag shape. The head consists of a series of gray cylindrical sections, the frontal one being larger than the rest, with light brown plating on its front. On the front of the hammerhead is the emblem of the Zentopia Church on a white circular background. Said to keep evil at bay, the hammer protects its wielder from the effects of Real Nightmare and can dispel the effects from others. When used against Cobra, it leaves wounds of light on the arm it struck. It is also capable of breaking the chains of the Infinity Castle with ease. During the Pandemonium event, it was shown to be useful for defense as well. Holy_Hammer.png|Holy Hammer |-|Piercing Armor= Piercing Armor: A set of armor Erza equipped into to pierce Kyôka through Cube. This set consists of a breastplate, waist guard, gauntlets and leg plates, which all feature a greenish-silver tint. Each pauldron dons the Fairy Tail emblem, and her leg plates are designed decoratively. The armor is worn with black pants, brown elbow pads underneath the gauntlets, and complemented with an olive belt that is tied above the waistguard. It is unknown if this armor has any additional abilities that are independent of the weapon. *'Piercing:' This armor comes equipped with a large, silver jousting lance that features well-decorated designs over its vamplate and has shown the capability to pierce and penetrate an opponent through a mass as large as a fortress. Piercing Armor ability.gif|Piercing Armor |-|Nakagami Armor= Nakagami Armor: A set of armor Erza could don once she released her Second Origin. Anyone who can wear the armor will be able to dispel Magic and wield a peerless sword. Erza is capable of cutting through space using this armor. *'Nakagami Starlight:' An attack that slashes midair, cuts a hole through it and opens the space. She used this to bypass Minerva's spatial magic. Nakagami Armor.png|Nakagami Armor Nakagami_Starlight_2.gif|Nakagami Starlight |-|Ataraxia Armor= Ataraxia Armor: This armor takes the form of a beautiful gown, with a hem sprouting from it, being tied with a belt of some sort. The upper part of the dress includes shoulderless sleeves and a flower petal on the user's left hand, while the foot wearings are a pair of knee-high heel boots. In addition to all of this, the armor consists of swords being used for various purposes, albeit primarily as wings, adding to the peculiarity. *'Blade Wings:' The outfit comes equipped with wings, apparently made of swords, that can act as a shield. Moreover, any of the swords mentioned above can also be easily summoned and used for offensive purposes. The swords can "dance" on command in mid-air, similar to the circle of swords of the Heaven's Wheel Armor, to attack multiple foes simultaneously. According to Erza, these swords are capable of landing blows without making direct contact, allowing her to bypass other her foes' defenses. Ataraxia_Armor.png|Ataraxia Armor Erza's_blades_vs._Dark_Sword.gif|Blade Wings |-|Wind God Armor= Wind God Armor: This armor takes the form of a tribal-type robe that covers the wearer's upper body in a waist coat-like garb. The neckline is topped with fur along with a dark streak underneath said fur, with short hanging sleeves that end with a triangular pattern along the hem. A fur-lined sash that sits beneath the wearer's bust and above the bust keeps the garb tied up, and the ends of the coat fanned out by the wearer's thighs. Along the user's forearms are white bandages strapped around them from the wrist to below the elbow. The lower portion of the armor consists of a pair of dark pants and light, high shin boots where the tongue is flanked by the main body of the boot flaring out slightly. The armor is completed with a pair of wings that sit either side of the wearer's head and with the wearer's hair tied into a low ponytail. The armor is also armed with the Sea Empress Sword; instead of having the circular element mounted on the pommel, it makes up the guard of the hilt instead. *'Wind Manipulation:' This armor equips Erza with the Wind God Sword, allowing her to manipulate wind strong enough to blow away the sand conjured by Ajeel Ramal. *'Water Manipulation:' This armor allows Erza to utilize her Sea Empress Sword's aquatic properties, which are capable enough to harden Ajeel's sand and cause him harm. Wind_God_Armor.png|Wind God Armor Sea_King_Sword.png|Sea Empress Sword Wind_God_Sword.png|Wind God Sword |-|Rabbit Armor= Rabbit Armor: This armor is equipped with bunny ears, a two-toned dress, armored shin, arm, and legs caps, and lastly heels. *'Red-Black Twin Blades' (紅黒の双刃 Kōkon no Sōjin): These two blades have checkerboard designs upon them, while it can be combined into one blade for added effect and power. Erza requips her Rabbit Armor.png|Rabbit Armor Twin_Blades_Erza.gif|Red-Black Twin Blades Erza_Combined_Rabbits_Sword.gif|Red-Black Combined Blade |-|Celestial Armor= Celestial Armor: This armor takes the form of a revealing blue garb with a golden chain collar around the neck area, along with diamond earrings and matching colored hair accessories. On her legs are two large diamond patches while around her arms are cape-like garments to complete her armor's design while not providing any footwear. *'Heavenly Body Magic' (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): While wearing this armor, Erza gains the ability to generate and manipulates the energy of stars and uses it against her enemy. **'Grand Chariot' (七星剣グランシャリオ Guran Shario): Erza conjures a humongous magic circle that shoots down magical energy and can also physically damage her target with it, even while being in close quarters combat. Celestial Armor.png|Celestial Armor Erza's_Grand_Chariot.gif|Grand Chariot |-|Clear Heart Clothing= Clear Heart Clothing (清心の衣 Seishin no Koromo): Erza describes the Clear Heart Clothing as just normal clothes without any special properties. As her armors represented the walls around her heart, donning these clothes represented Erza opening her heart and breaking down the walls she'd built up to protect herself. While in this outfit, she discards defense, instead of focusing primarily on offense. When in this form, she boosted herself so much that she destroyed Irene's Deus Sema. *'Demon Blade: Crimson Sakura' (妖刀紅桜 Yōtō Benisakura): A sword spell wherein Erza focuses all her Magic Power into the blade for a maximum offense. *'Dragon Slayer Sword: Belserion' (滅竜剣 ベルセリオン Metsuryūken: Beruserion): Erza uses the Demon Blade Benizakura to create a magical blade that releases black lighting around it while also giving her an advantage against Dragons or Dragon Slayers. *'Fire Dragon's Flames' (火竜の炎 Karyuu no Honoo): A sword that has been enchanted with Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. *'Ice Devil's Cold Air' (氷魔の冷気 Hyouma no Reiki): A sword that has been enchanted with Gray's Ice Devil Slayer Magic. **'Fire and Ice Sword' (氷炎剣 Hyouen Ken): While equipped with the Fire Dragon's Flames and the Ice Demon's Cold Air, Erza dashes towards her target and slashes them in a cross pattern. Erza Anime S5.png|Clear Heart Cloth Erza_Strike.gif|Demon Blade: Crimson Sakura Dragon_Slayer_Sword_Benizakura_Erza.jpeg|Dragon Slayer Sword: Belserion Dual_Element_Sword_Erza.jpg|Fire Dragon's Flames and Ice Devil's Cold Air Fire_and_Ice_Sword.png|Fire and Ice Sword Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): In addition to her signature Magic, Requip, Erza is also an extremely talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic that revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Erza is capable of using her swords to perform different Magical attacks. This is usually done in combination with specific armors of hers, which makes her a very deadly combatant. It is also shown that she can also combine different armors with other swords from other armors to either block or attack using more lethal force and mixing different elements. Telekinesis: Erza is also a skilled user of Telekinesis. The first time she used this Magic, however, was accidental. When she was a child in the Tower of Heaven, she used this Magic to levitate discarded weapons from the ground and launch them at her enemies, something which she did inadvertently, due to the shock caused by Rob's death. Erza's most common use of Telekinesis comes with her Sword Magic, in which she can perform different attacks by controlling her swords remotely. Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 | 100 Year Quest Note: When referring to her "Strongest Armors," this includes: Armadura Fairy Armor, Purgatory Armor, Adamantine Armor (Defense Only), Nakagami Armor, and Clear Heart Clothing. Gallery Erza2.png ErzaRender.png Erza-chan is not convinced.gif Erza is so cute!.gif The_dancing_Fairy.png Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet wearing Clear Heart Clothing.png Erza in a black swimsuit.png Erza's black swimsuit.gif Erza slices some noobs.gif Erza's_Conqueor's_Haki.jpg 0519-005.jpg 0519-006.jpg 0519-007_2.jpg Erza_Destroys_Meteor.gif Jerza_Spin.jpg Erza Christmas.jpeg Erza's_WAIFU.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lucy (Elfen Lied) Lucy’s Profile (X792 Erza was pit against EoS Lucy and speeds were equalized) Charlotte Cracker (One Piece) Charlotte Cracker's Profile (X792 Erza was pit against Original Cracker and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Axe Users Category:Shield Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Knights Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Summoners Category:Durability Negation Users Category:A-1 Pictures Category:Satelight Category:Hammer Users Category:Bridge Category:CloverWorks Category:Guild Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Empowerment Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users